imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Alert Redux/Rules
To join, claim a province on the map, name your country/entity, and choose a faction. The Fourth International specializes in heavy infantry, armor, and defensive structures. In the air, they have two unique units compared to the Allies’s single Longbow. At sea, the Communists lack an anti-air platform, which is fine, since they’re the only ones with an air unit effective against naval units. The United Nations have no unique infantry units, and few defensive structures. However, they have a diverse pool of armored options, and practically rule the seas. The Allies also have a large arsenal of support powers to call upon. Each province begins with 10 Factories. Each factory produces 1 IP. A factory costs 5 IP. A list of units and their cost is in the stat sheet. Tan units and support powers are usable by either the Allies or Soviets. Blue units and powers are Allied. Red powers and units are for the Soviets. Combat Leaders, each turn, can assign units to defend provinces or attack provinces. Only adjacent provinces can be attacked except when using transports to lift units elsewhere. If not stated otherwise, a country’s defenders will be distributed evenly along the borders, including islands, so it is wise to position your defenders in your orders. To take a province, an attacker needs to overpower the defenders by a decent margin. This requires more units, the right kind of units, and the use of support powers. If neither the defender nor attacker win a battle by enough, the territory becomes a War Zone. War Zones generates no IP for the owner. Support powers are special abilities that can be bought and used. Once used, the support power is used up, but support powers can be stockpiled. For the most part, what counters what should be easy to grasp. Rifle Infantry, being armed with M16s and AK47s, are clearly best used against other infantry, as are Attack Dogs. However, the numbers won’t be spoon fed you, so prepare for experimentation. Diplomacy The Soviets and Allies are at war, but there’s nothing saying the Soviets and Allies always have to fight and can’t sign unofficial ceasefires. The game ends when one faction rules the planet. At any time, a player can defect and join the other faction. Doing so, however, will lead to a Revolt Roll for each province, which will defect to nearby, loyalist, players. Transport and IP Transfer Players cannot send one another IP. Factories can be moved between provinces. A factory, overland, can move one province a turn. A Transport, on the other hand, can move a coastal factory to any other coastal province, but transports can also be targeted by enemy submarines and ships. Moving a factory costs 1 IP. Unit Notes All units fall into one of six categories: Infantry, Vehicle/Armor, Air, Surface Ship, Submarine. Infantry and Armor units can’t engage ships or submarines. Air vehicles can, but only the Yak is really effective, but the Yak is counted by Destroyers. Gunboats and Destroyers are anti-submarine weapons. Cruisers and Gunboats can be used for shore bombardment and supporting coastal battles. They’re mostly effective at destroying structure, defensive buildings. Missile Submarines can also be used to support coastal battles. They’re mostly good for destroying structure, defensive buildings as well. Structures, such as Pillboxes, obviously can’t be used to attack, only defend. Once a defensive structure is committed to a battle, it cannot be withdrawn. The combat system isn’t laid out for you. This is intended. If you try to spam Mammoth Tanks to attack a province, don’t be surprised if a cheaper, more diversified defender pool beats you. Units Support powers Category:Rulesets Category:Red Alert Redux